Reversed
by Zodiac Goddess
Summary: Nothing seemed to be wrong, on such a fine day. No world dominations, no death threats, Tsuna liked it very much. But everything had to come crashing down. Slight!AU
1. Nothing is perfect

The skies were a bright and vivid blue, and the Sun was the usual ball of energy shining with its brightness notch stuck on high. Still, a certain gravity defying haired brunette wouldn't have it any other way.

Tsuna took in a deep breath of fresh air, being sprawled on a grassy plain under the shade of a large oak, and let it out a sigh of content.

There were no battles, no life and death situations, no threats, and definitely no beserk being trying to take over the world, or any parallel worlds for that matter. He really couldn't ask for more, than the peace he was already experiencing.

God forbid that he would jinx himself... on such a fine day at that too...

Laying down on the soft grass, Tsuna closed his eyes to see if he could catch a few winks of sleep before getting back to his hectic day to day life. Unfortunately, Tsuna's very existence was never meant to have a peaceful life, at least not the ones that he knew of, since the perfect weather all too suddenly took the drastic turn for the worse. Clear blue skies turned cloudy and dark, the light breeze turned fridgid as it howled through the tree's canopies making the branches dance violently. Tsuna groaned, massaging his temples, at the bizarre weather change. Was it really too much to ask for a day of peace?

Not to mention the migraine he was hit with.

It was around then that he heard peculiar sounds. More specifically branches breaking, snapping loudly and finally ending with a semi-mute thud. In the most logical explanation for the most unlogical weather change, Tsuna was wishing constantly that the sounds he heard were the cause of a heavy tree branch.

Despite not liking the sudden, extreme, change in weather, Tsuna made up his mind to go and investigate on what happened where all the violent snaps had occurred. He was also trying to convince himself that only the most logical tree branch could have fallen on such a stormy day, so that he could finally prove that his migraine was not caused by haywire intuition.

Even after all that convincing, Tsuna was distraught.

For when he had finally reached the area in question, he had immediately noticed that the individual laying ontop of all the broken branches was in fact a person. On further investigation, he was relieved that the person, a young female adult by the looks of her appearance, was definitely alive. A few, explainable, scratches and bruises here and there, but overall she was alive and unharmed.

Sometime, during his inspection, the weather had cleared up, back to how it was before. Clear blue skies, with the high energy ball known as the sun.

It was a few minutes later, after the weather change, that Tsuna took notice of the girl stirring awake. Long lashes parted, making her squint at the brightness she was subjected to. With a groan, she rose from her makeshift bed and peered at her surroundings. It took some time, Tsuna noticed, for her to grasp where she was, and even more time to notice that she wasn't alone. Her vivid green hues widened when she analyzed the person before her.

"Well," Tsuna's training in various languages allowed him to make note that she happened to be an English speaker. "fuck."

Really, the world couldn't get any more weird than this...

Disclaimer: It was an idea. Nothing more nothing less, I don't have a hand at anything other than my plots, thank you very much.


	2. First meetings aren't always perfect

"Are you pretty sure that you don't know how you got here?" Tsuna asked again, losing count how many times he had tried to get that piece of information out of the strange raven haired female, whose name happened to be Calypso.

Calypso pouted, turning her head to the side as she was reluctant in answering the direct question. "What is this? An interrogation?"

Tsuna sighed, again losing count on how many times she had evaded the particular question.

It was clear that she didn't understand Japanese fluently, despite the odd word here and there, she had absolutely no knowledge of the Japanese language. So he took it upon himself to talk to her in her mother tongue, English.

Massaging his temples in exasperation, Tsuna let out a sigh. "Look, I know it isn't the most friendly way to start up a conversation, but I am doubting your reasoning,"

"We didn't start out the conversation that off base." Calypso deadpanned. "I told you, my name is Calypso, age 20, you can sum up my appearance by just looking at me, I'm a tomboy, and I am an aspiring to be a geneticist."

"Furthermore," Calypso continued, not letting Tsuna to interrupt her. "you told me that your name is Tsunayoshi, and to just call you Tsuna, Sawada, age 20, your appearance screams wimpy, and that you are interested in Law."

"Likewise," Tsuna muttered. "you could have left the wimpy part out..."

"Don't say that, it's a fact!" Calypso crossed her arms across her chest and frowned at the depressed brunette.

The said brunette gave another sigh. "And we're off topic... again."

Out of the blue, it started pouring, drenching the two lone figures. The raven haire female was very vocal about the rain. "Aw, come on! This had to happen!?"

Her grumblings became more and more incoherent, only breaking when she gave a loud sneeze. "Goddammit! The worst of my luck has shone through..."

Tsuna wanted to question what her luck had any sort of involvement in her current situation, but decided against it. Top priority now was to get them both out of the sudden downpour, which, ironically, had been accounted for this morning on the daily tabloids. Scraping his wet bangs from his eyes, Tsuna gestured from the way he had come from. "Well let's get going,"

"Get going?" Calypso questioned, only just coming out of her grumblings.

"Do you want to stay and get wet, and possibly have a fever by the end of all this?" Tsuna stated, bemused with how his female companion seemed to disregard the basics. He allowed for his words to sink in, watching how the her expressions coloured amazingly pale face.

She ended up looking down in bitter remorse, muttering under her breath. "Please lead the way,"

Unexplainably satisfied, Tsuna led them both out of the forest, and down the mountain. It wasn't a large mountain, but it was higher than most hills. It also happened to be one of the best spots where he could escape from all his chaos-induced life.

It wasn't long until both young adults had reached their final destination, one of the branch manors of the Vongola in Northern Italy. He was only here because of some Alliance contract with another growing Mafia Famiglia. He would rather prefer to be at home, eating his mom's delicious cooking, and sleeping in his cozy room. Alas, he was out of the country, and was hoping he would get over with the business sooner. Upon reaching the double doors of the extravagant manor, despite it being a branch house it wasn't beat with being any less extravagant, Tsuna turned around expecting to see the familiar drenched figure of his female companion, but was met with an empty spot.

For some time, he didn't know what to do, then the all too familiar panic set into his system. "Where on Earth did she go?!"

The doors slammed open and a silver haired man ran out. "Jyuudaime! We—"

"Hayato!" Tsuna cut off the other's yell, turning to look at his Right Hand with all seriousness. "Call everyone out! We are going to do an impromptu Search and Rescue mission!"

Hayato didn't rebuttal, merely nodded and swiftly turned back to the manor to accomplish his task. Leaving Tsuna to his own racing thoughts. He clicked his tongue. "Where on Earth could she have run off to?"


	3. Running into trouble is perfectly fine

"Who are we looking for, exactly, Jyuudaime?" The silver haired man, Hayato Gokudera, asked as he had gathered all the Guardians present on their current status of the Alliance contract.

"A female with mid-length raven hair, she has green eyes, almost the shade similar of Lambo's, if not any darker," The said eleven year old boy, Lambo, pointed to himself, an expression of confusion visible in his one open green eye. Tsuna continued. "She's well dressed for outdoors, so she should be distinguishable from all the stiff suits out there..."

Tsuna smacked his head, surprising his long time friends with his actions. Taking a deep breath, he restated his contradiction. "She doesn't have an umbrella, her clothes are wet, and she'll most definitely stand out with her language barrier."

"I also won't entertain your rated thoughts, Mukuro," The said pineapple haired illusionist let out a chuckle, making the usual offhand comment that Tsuna decidedly ignored for the favour of finding Calypso. "getting back on track, I want all of you to split up and try to find the girl I described, anyone who finds her can send a text in the group chat!"

With their given orders, some very unhappy with being stuck out in the rain to search for some unknown girl, everyone dispersed.

The search was long and arduous, it was as if they were taking a stroll in the market and window shopping like they had always done when accompanying the girls. Except that they were searching for a missing girl, and the said missing girl had a language barrier. What the impromptu Search and Rescue didn't know was that the said girl was too busy marvelling at the antique scenery in some older part of town. Everywhere she looked, she would see something to marvel over, whether it was a plain flower pot or even the signs that decorated the overhead of some stores she marvelled over them all the same.

Calypso turned around the corner to peek at what the alleyway revealed, curious as to how it would look like in such an old setting. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt by ditching Tsuna at the last second to go explore, but with her unbound curiosity, she knew that she couldn't let this opportunity to go to waste. And that was how she had found herself wandering the nearby town. "This... is just too awesome!"

Everyone she had passed were either staring at her as if she were mad, considering that she was drenched and probably had a maniacal look it was well judged, or ignored her, after all nobody liked to group themselves with weirdos. Calypso didn't bother with any of them and continued on with her small escapade, giving out a giggle every now and then. "The antiquity is realistic! Nothing back home could even compare!"

But with all the good things, the counters were always one step behind. "Hey you! Wanna hang with us? We could sure have some fun that you won't regret, haha!"

Curiously, Calypso turned her head to see who was yelling, after all, all she had heard was gibbrish spoken. One look at the hoodlums and clear disgust painted her face. Promptly she flipped the bird at them and proceeded to be on her way. If it were that easy she wouldn't have had to do anything more than insult the ones who donned their dirty looks on their sleeves. "You bitch!"

And so the chase began, with the raven haired female relying on her instincts in order to avoid the grabs the retards had tried to make. She frowned, muttering under her breath. "Guh, and PE is my worst subject..."

Spotting an alleyway, Calypso made no hesitation in ducking into it straightaway. Predictably the horde of retards followed. Taking the chance granted to her, she grabbed the heavy trash bags and decided to put her discus knowledge to use. Three went down, leaving two left. Wasting no time, and taking advantage of their stupor, Calypso grabbed the trash lid and flung it like a frisbee, hard enough to knock them out. Satisfied with the outcome, she gave a grin. "That'll leave me to myself for a little while longer!"

Coming out of the alleyway gained her few looks of bewilderment, but the momentary spectators didn't stay long. Calypso didn't pay any mind as she continued on with her marvelling of the antiquities surrounding her. Sadly, her time was cut short as she felt a hand grip her shoulder. Turning to look at who it was, her green hues widened at the silver haired male. His slight panting was quickly overcome as he spoke to her in English. "You are the one who made Jyuudaime freak out, weren't you?"

Calypso raised a brow at the wording of the sentence. "I'm sorry, I don't know this Jyuudaime you speak of."

"You're coming with me, woman!" With that Calypso had found herself to be dragged, by the arm, against her will. Still she resigned herself to her fate as she continued to be dragged. No point in ruining her small amount of stamina.


	4. First introductions aren't so perfect

"Why are we waiting by the corner of this building looking like the most obvious hoodlums?" Calypso broke the silence that had been between her and the silver haired male. She snapped her fingers as her imaginary light bulb had lit itself. "Oh! While you're at it, why not introduce yourself?"

"Tch, you're more trouble than you're worth," Hayato clicked his tongue, lighting up his cigarette.

"I see," Hayato was momentarily dazed at how easily the female seemed to give in. Usually he would be in another yelling contest with both the Sword-freak, Takeshi Yamamoto, and the Turf-top, Ryohei Sasagawa. But whatever he was thinking of the new behaviour shown by the female was soon dispersed as soon as she had openend her mouth again. Calypso took his hand in hers and shook it with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, you're-more-trouble-than-you're-worth! I'm Calypso!"

She then went back to her self thoughts. "But boy is that a long name! I don't think I'll be able to find an acronym for it either..."

Turning her back towards Hayato, Calypso continued her monologue. "Oh it's a toughie alright... I wonder what would be good..."

Fortunately for the unsuspecting girl, the rest of the impromptu Search and Rescue squad appeared where Hayato had referred them to. Tsuna immediately identified his female companion from this morning, and sped up to thank Hayato for his hard work, playing oblivious to how his Right Hand was currently feeling. "You did it, Hayato! You found her!"

The said male immediately straightened up, though the scowl still stuck on his features. "Are you sure she is right in the head, Jyuudaime?"

"Maa, maa, that's no way to treat someone, Haya-chan!" A dark haired male laughed as he slung his arm around the silver haired male.

Hayato had promptly become irked. "I told you to stop adding the 'chan' to my name! Damn Sword-freak!"

Takeshi laughed it off, not budging from his relaxed position. Tsuna merely gave smile, not bothering to comment on anything. Instead he turned to face Calypso, who was still muttering her monologue to herself. "Calypso,"

The said female turned around, now noticing the fact that she was not alone with her silver haired companion anymore. She gave a nod towards Tsuna. "It's nice to see you again, Tsuna,"

Both of them, Tsuna and Calypso, as well as the other members of the Search and Rescue squad, ignored the usual outbursts of Hayato. Tsuna let out a sigh before allowing a smile to take over. "With your language barriar, I didn't think you had the gal to go off by yourself without letting me know."

Calypso merely stared at him, before a look of recognition passed over her face. "Oh, well... I couldn't just pass up the offer to take a look around Italy!"

Tsuna opened his mouth in order to question her statement but ended up closing it, narrowing his eyes. "How'd you know we were in Italy?"

"That's easy," Calypso laughed. "I saw a sign back some ways when we had descended from the summit, and in no way were the letters Japanese, even a beginner would be able to tell the difference!"

She clapped her hands lightly in her own amusement. "Now why not introduce me to the rest of your friends? I'm already acquainted with you're-more-trouble-than-you're-worth, so no need to bother with him,"

Tsuna raised a questioning brow at the puzzling stentence. The girl merely pointed over towards where Hayato was still bickering with Takeshi. Then everything seemed to make sense.

All of a sudden, Tsuna wanted to let out a groan. Today was going to be a real long day...


	5. Lunch is perfectly fine

The whole group had soon arrived to previously deserted manor, all of them gathered in the Dining Room. The cause of such an unlikely setting had been because of Calypso's growling stomach. Luckily, it was nearing noon so it was of no hassle to the designated chefs to serve immediately. Calypso was taken in with the menu of the thinly sliced roasted beef, medium-rare, alongside white rice topped with a vegetable curry. She wasted no time in saying her thanks and eating the mouthwatering delicacy. "Mm! This is too good!"

Tsuna and the rest of his companions merely looked on whilst eating their portion. Hayato clicked his tongue. "You should be grateful to Jyuudaime, damn woman!"

Tsuna's smile became strained, but didn't say anything. Takeshi was already on it. "Haha, you can't push gratitude on others, Haya-chan!"

"Stop with the 'chan'!" Hayato snapped at the grinning jock.

"I agree with Takeshi, you can't just extremely push others gratitude upon others, especially guests," A white haired male shook his head as he continued to eat.

"No one asked for your opinion, Turf-top!" Hayato countered the white haired male.

Ryohei Sasagawa frowned. "That is extremely rude of you, Tako-head,"

Before Hayato could burst, he was interrupted by a peculiar laugh. "Kufufufu, the puppy is all bark and no bite, unlike a certain Skylark,"

"I dare you say that again, Pineapple herbivore," A raven haired aristocratic male threatened, his already narrow cobalt eyes narrowing further.

"Kufufu, it was a compliment, Skylark-chan," The pineapple styled illusionist, Mukuro Rokudo, sneered as he became irked with the fruity reference. The tension between the two rose significantly, and before another common brawl could break out Tsuna intervened.

"Mukuro, Kyoya, we have a guest," He stated simply.

Mukuro gave a snort, while Kyoya Hibari sulked in his seat. Calypso didn't even take notice of the whole drama happening, still stuffing her face with the wonderful food.

Tsuna decided that getting to know the girl, and letting her introduce herself to the rest, was the top priority. So he called her, catching her attention. "Calypso, you should introduce yourself."

The raven haired girl paused in her action and looked around the table. Allowing herself to swallow her morsel, she pointed her spoon towards herself. "The name's Calypso, and I plan to become the best reknowned geneticist, awesome to make your acquaintance."

In turn, every Guardian introduced themselves. Hayato having the minor problem of trying to get her to recognize his name wasn't the long sentence he had used earlier, but was growing all the more frustrated with his failed attempts.

Lambo kept quiet as he watched the silver haired male continue his bickering with the guest. His gaze lingered on Calypso, trying to place where he had seen her appearance described.

"Lambo," The said child looked up towards Tsuna, breaking his gaze away from the guest. "are you feeling well?"

Lambo gave a meaningful smile. "I'm alright, just thinking."

Tsuna gave a smile in return, and turned his attention back to Hayato and Calypso, trying to prevent another fight breakout. Lambo, on the other hand, decided that he would get to the bottom of this nagging feeling.


	6. Situations aren't perfectly arranged

Lunch had finished, packed with various short events and one near escaped food war between the explosive and carefree characters. Calypso had managed to sneak off, disappearing once again much to Tsuna's irritation. Lambo didn't bother to hear Tsuna's orders on finding their unexpected guest, so he snuck off to his room to start thinking on his earlier nag.

Entering his room, Lambo closed the door behind him, his gaze landing on his collection of books he always carried around with him on his various travels with the rest. The books themselves were a present from his Aunt Ottavia, the only one who used to dote on him, and in her memory he'd read them endlessly. Making his way towards them, Lambo looked over the worn titles, brushing his fingers over them, he picked one off and began flipping through them.

A word caught his eye, and he tried to backtrack and search the endless words. It was a while, searching through the paragraphs, when he finally was able to identify the word.

 _Calypso spat out blood, grinning madly as her dark jade green eyes glinted in the glimmering street lights. Her opponent standing no farther than twelve feet away already readying himself for the next attack. The raven haired girl laughed out loud, startling her opponent slightly. "You think you can really best me in this kind of spar,"_

 _The other didn't say anything, merely gritting his teeth. Calypso barked out another laugh. "Too bad for you, I don't intend to fight by the rules!"_

 _A light blue swirl began gathering at her outstretched hand, her face illuminated by the intense lighting. She then threw the small ball in front of her, bringing an low growl from the light smokescreen. Calypso's laugh resounded from somewhere within the smokescreen. "Why don't you say hello to my pal?"_

Lambo stopped reading his eyes wide. His sudden nagging thought made sense. But just to be sure he'll have to track down their unexpected guest.


	7. Mishaps can be perfectly interesting

It wasn't difficult in finding where the dark haired girl. In terms of her whereabouts, Tsuna's office was having quite the commotion. The term being underlined where Calypso was subject to the brunette's frets and lectures combined.

In the meanwhile, Lambo managed to get in without much notice, plopping onto the sofa as he watched the one-sided war going on.

"Ok, ok, I get it," Calypso spoke up, tired of being the constant subject. "I didn't mean to slip by your nose to head into the kitchen because I was hungry."

"You could have just asked for seconds, if that was the case!" Tsuna said, exasperated with the whole topic.

"How was I supposed to know that? I'm not some mind reader," Calypso snorted, her hands tucked under her thighs. "you and the rest of your family were bonding rather well, and I didn't want to bother dampening your wonderful atmosphere."

Tsuna let his head fall onto his large desk, giving a loud groan. "I give up!"

Lambo was rather amused with far his surrogate brother was being pushed.

Calypso turned towards the smaller child, her head tilted downwards, as her dark jade green eyes bore into the said child. "You were Lambo, right?"

Tsuna's head snapped up from his desk, surprised that he had one of his members present in the room. "Lambo?"

The said child was surprised that he was even noticed at all, but brushed it off, giving his usual drawl. "Yare, yare, that's my name, alright."

"Oh good, for a second I thought I mixed up all of the names after the whole lecture on not disappearing like fog," She gave a satisfied nod, removing her hands from under her. She gave an experimental clap, in order to make sure she didn't clog her arteries. "why not show me around then, Lambo?"

Lambo peeked up at his chance in clarifying her whereabouts.

Tsuna, on the other hand, was about to protest but was cut off by the female. "Take it this way, Tsuna, I get to know the roundabouts of the whole setting so that I don't get lost on my own, and it would be a pain if was going to be escorted around like dainty glass."

The reason was enough for Tsuna to snap his mouth shut. Though his mood plummeted when Calypso pointed the stack in the corner of the room. "And I suppose you have a date with that stack of papers your so called Right Hand brought in twenty minutes ago."

Promptly she swooped up Lambo and headed out the office, miraculously shutting the door behind her as Tsuna's wail rose in despair.

"Phew, I'm super glad you intervened, my butt would have fallen off sitting in that stuffy office," Calypso muttered.

"You can put me down now," Lambo stated, recovering from the slight shock he received from being picked up so easily.

"Ah, you're right, sorry," She did so.

A few minutes of silence between them was broken when Lambo decided that he would lead her to his room. It didn't take long, and making sure that no one was nowhere near his room, he shit the door, locking it as a precaution.

Calypso watched him as he went over to his small bookshelf, picking out a book. He then held out to her. At her curious gaze, he promptly spilled out what was on his mind. "Aznar is a continent with selective Tamers, isn't that right?"

Calypso's eyes hardened, immediately putting up her guard as she analyzed the kid in front of her.

Lambo pointed out the book in her hands, and she flipped through it. Closing it shut, she closed her eyes in order to collect her thoughts. Opening them again, her face gave way to a cheeky grin. "Looks like this mishap is going to get interesting,"


End file.
